


#whereisleblanc

by Hittinmiss



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Canon Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Food Blog AU, I DIDNT EXPECT THE ANIME TO HAVE CREATED THIS AU BUT HERE WE FUCKING ARE, M/M, akechi is a disaster gay, akeshu - Freeform, ann is a distinguished lesbian, blog au, like its mentioned once but, no seriously thats all this is, ren is a chaotic disaster bi, the shiho/ann is really bg, they're all mentioned but some of them aren't in it as much, too many oc blog usernames, wlw/mlm solidarity, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittinmiss/pseuds/Hittinmiss
Summary: [Image of Goro taking a selfie outside of Leblanc]Goro.Akechitried out this nice cafe called Leblanc with my co-worker Sae! The coffee is definitely great! I plan to return sometime soon to try out the curry..The cafe also has a cute barista there so that definitely helps with the appeal ^^#food #foodblog #akechisfood1.3k likes | 207 commentsView Comments---Akeshu blog au





	#whereisleblanc

**Author's Note:**

> I STARTED THIS BACK AT EPISODE LIKE FIVE WHEN AKECHI CRASHED INTO LEBLANC MONTHS EARLY
> 
> I kept meaning to post this but like, we kept getting great Akechi content which made me add more and more in.... also can you tell I like akechi?
> 
> bonus: try to guess what the phantom thieves's blog names are and compare your guess to the actual names at the end lmao

_[Image of Goro taking a selfie outside of Leblanc]_

**Goro.Akechi** tried out this nice cafe called Leblanc with my co-worker Sae! The coffee is definitely great! I plan to return sometime soon to try out the curry.

.

The cafe also has a cute barista there so that definitely helps with the appeal ^^

#food #foodblog #akechisfood 

**1.3k likes | 207 comments**

**View Comments**

 

```

 

“Hey Ann, can you help me with something?”

“Sure Ren, what’s going on?” Ann responded, looking up from her phone.

“Well this guy came into Leblanc yesterday and started talking to me and by the end of it, told me to follow his food blog.” Ren explained, pulling his phone out and opening the app, placed beside the Nav. He then clicked on Goro’s account then onto the latest post, showing it to Ann.

“Well that must be good for Sojiro, it’ll probably get more business for him.” Ann explained, reading the post before her face made an o. “Oh.”

“Is he trying to flirt or did he forget he told me to follow the blog? Wait, am I being self centred in thinking he’s talking about me or?”

“Ren I think you’re overthinking this-”

“What if it’s Sojiro he’s on about?”

“Ren, shut up.”

 

```

 

_[Image of a plate of curry, a couple bites having been eaten]_

_[Image of Goro looking frustrated, taking a selfie with a blurry person in the background]_

**Goro.Akechi** I’ve returned to Leblanc to try out the curry and it was definitely the correct choice! It was absolutely delicious!

.

(And would you believe that is the best picture I could get of the cute barista without being too obvious about it?)

#food #foodblog #akechisfood #idheavilyrecommendleblanc #itwasdefinitelyagoodfind!

**2.1k likes | 403 comments**

 

 **Gorofan125** where is Leblanc?? I can't find it anywhere?!?!

 **Constantly.Tired.101 replied to Gorofan125** big mood! I have tried looking everywhere and it’s nowhere! **@Goro.Akechi** please tell us where it is!!!

 **Pancake.kin** the cute barista must be a cryptid

**View More Comments**

 

```

 

“Ann _please_ , I have no idea what to do.” Ren begged his friend as they sat down, taking a break from their walk around Inokashira Park.

“Ren, I _told_ you I have no idea how to help.” She said, not even looking up from her crepes that she got at a stand as she responded, already feeling done with Ren and his situation.

“But _Ann_ -”

“And don't even consider Ryuji, he’d be even more useless at this than me.”

The pair paused for a moment.

“At least I know he definitely isn't speaking about Sojiro anymore.”

“ _Oh my god Ren._ ”

 

* * *

 

_[Image of Goro with a cup of coffee in hand and a plate of curry in front of him, smiling for the picture. In the background Ann and Ryuji are sat at the next table along. There is also the back of Ren’s head.]_

**Goro.Akechi** many thanks to Sae for taking the picture! I have returned to Leblanc! I am sure this will be my usual hangout now!

#food #foodblog #akechisfood #hisfriendspreventedmefromphotos #dammit #onedayillgetaclearpicture

**2.8k likes | 516 comments**

 

 **Ryn_Ryn** holy shit that’s the model Takamaki in the background???? Is this a celebrity cafe???

 **Get.Smoked.Yall replied to Ryn_Ryn** she isn't the only one! He looks different from like a year ago but that’s Shujin’s Track Star Sakamoto! I remember him from track comps! Idk what happened to him tho, he and the track team from Shujin kinda just vanished one day…

 **Kukis.Cream** we must find Leblanc  #whereisleblanc 

**Awfully_Nerdy replied to Kukis.Cream** hey let's get  #whereisleblanc  trending!

 **Pancake.kin** cryptid barista is still a cryptid

 **NOOTNOOT** Akechi x this cute barista is my otp  #akechixbarista #whereisleblanc

**View More Comments**

 

 

```

 

“Holy eff we’ve got dragged into this.” Ryuji said, glancing at Ren’s phone, seeing the latest post from Goro’s food blog.

“It looks like the hashtag is starting to get popular as well.” Ann stated, searching the tag and seeing hundreds of hits for #whereisleblanc and #leblanc.

“He talked about me again…”

“Renren the whole comment section is talking about us. I think we’re more popular this way than as the Phantom Thieves!”

“Ryuji tone it down!” Morgana scolded, popping out of Ren’s bag and putting his paws on Ren’s shoulder, looking at the post in question. “Besides, we shouldn't be focussing on this food blog made by Ren’s crush. We need to discuss how we are going to get through Madarame’s palace.”

“He’s not my crush.”

“ _Sure_ Ren.”

“No more good tuna for you Morgana.”

“Wait, no! I take it back!”

 

* * *

 

_[Image of Leblanc, mostly empty. Yusuke is sitting at the counter and Morgana is on the seat next to him. There is no sign of Ren.]_

**Goro.Akechi** back again at Leblanc, though I should possibly start using the  #leblanc  tag that has started to appear. It was very peaceful today so it was great to read while drinking the coffee…

.

… I apparently missed the cute barista today

#food #foodblog #akechisfood #imdisappointed #isawthecutebaristathough #atmyTVinterview #sothatsgood

**3.3k likes | 497 comments**

 

 **Art_hoe762** HOLY SHIT THATS YUSUKE KITAGAWA

 **420.blazeit replied to Art_hoe762** who???

 **Art_hoe762 replied to 420.blazeit** Kitagawa was one of Madarame’s students and has had his art featured in a few displays! I have some pics of his stuff on my account

 **Fuck_My_Life** OK **@Goro.Akechi** PLEASE TELL US WHERE IT IS  #wheretheFUCKisleblanc 

**Neko.Sama** look at the cute cat! I need to go there to see the cat!  #whereisleblanc #cutecats

**View More Comments**

 

```

 

“I don't understand why I have been tagged in various comments on a post created by a ‘Goro Akechi’. Isn't he that detective?” Yusuke spoke up one day, sipping at his drink.

“Probably because you were in the picture in the latest post to his blog.” Ann shrugged.

“I see…” Yusuke replied, though he still wasn't fully understanding what was happening.

To aid him, Ann showed Yusuke the blog, several posts in Leblanc.

“It seems like the other official part of joining the gang is getting recognised on the blog.” Ryuji said. “Wish it was someone else’s blog though, something about Akechi gives me some really effing weird vibes.”

“May I ask how this originated?”

“Akechi is a disaster gay and Ren is a chaotic, disaster bi. Not a good mix.” Ann explained, as if that answered everything.

Yusuke was still confused.

 

* * *

 

_[image of a chess set in Leblanc, cup of coffee beside it, the seat across from Goro was empty.]_

**Goro.Akechi** there are so many different nicknacks at #leblanc so me and the barista played some chess! It was very enjoyable, especially with the delicious coffee served here! I hope to do this again with him

.

He is also very smart; he did an amazing job assisting me on a case. If only we didn't have opposing views on the Phantom Thieves, then I'm sure we could've been partners

#food #foodblog #akechisfood #ihadagreattimewithhim #chess #chessdate #technically? #arewedatingnow???

**3.2k likes | 274 Comments**

 

 **Camichuchu** hey **@Goro.Akechi** can u pls define what u mean by ‘partners’  #akechixbarista 

**Eternal_emo_phase** I can't believe Akechi’s boyfriend is a stan of the phantom thieves, tough luck for Akechi :///

 **Pidgepodge** haahaha imagine if Akechi disliking the Thieves is a front cause he’s secretly a phantom thief???

 **Thunderstorm.Darkness replied to Pidgepodge** yeah, right. That's just as likely as the barista being a phantom thief *eye roll emoji*

 **Tired_Queen** god how are they not together by the sounds of this, it was a legit date the fuck u mean they aren't dating?!  #akechixbarista #whereisleblanc

**View More Comments** ****

```

 

**7:08pm**

**Private Chat: Ann**

 

 **Ren:** hey Ann???

 **Ann:** yes?

 **Ren:** if, hypothetically, you and a person that you liked hung out and played chess and helped them with their work and afterwards you apparently did a good job so they ask you to be their partner and then they call it a chess date, technically, on their blog

 **Ren:** is that flirting or?

 **Ren** : hypothetically of course

 **Ann:** stop texting me about Akechi

 **Ren:** pls Ann

 **Ann:** just ask him out, just stop with this

 **Ren:** Ann

 **Ren:** annnnn

 **Ren:** annnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

_[Read at 7:16pm]_

 

**7:21pm**

**Group Chat: Phantom Thieves**

 

 **Joker:** fellas is it gay to have worked on a case with a detective and played chess together while discussing said case and other topics like the Phantom Thieves and our stances on them? And for them to ask you to be their ‘partner’?

 **Panther:** I thought I said to stop texting me about ur Akechi problems

 **Joker:** I'm texting the whole group, not just you, about my Akechi problems

 **Fox:** I am unsure what you mean Ren

 **Queen:** I'm not an expert but it doesn't _sound_ particularly straight to me

 **Skull:** whaaa?

 

**7:25pm**

**Private Chat: Alibaba**

 

 **Alibaba:** I'm an expert; it's gay

 

* * *

 

_[Selfie of two girls in Leblanc. Futaba is standing behind the counter feeding Morgana and Sojiro is making coffee._

**Space_Bi_Disaster** HOLY FUCK WE FOUND  #leblanc  ! IT EXISTS!! No cute barista tho

#whereisleblanc #akechixbarista #notafakecafe

**793 likes | 35 comments**

 

 **Pigeon_San** is the coffee and food as good as Akechi said????

 **Spoicy.Cheese** did you ask where the cute barista is???

 **Space_Bi_Disaster replied to Pigeon_San** it really was! The curry was _amazing_! Idk how we’ll find Leblanc again tho

 **Space_Bi_Disaster replied to Spoicy.Cheese** we asked the owner/barista and though he seemed confused at first, the cute barista is in Hawaii for a school trip??? Poor Akechi not getting to see his bf

**View More Comments**

 

```

 

“How the hell is Leblanc trending?” Ryuji asked before he paused, shifting his gaze to Futaba standing behind the counter with Ren, grin on her face. “Goddammit Futaba. _Why?_ ”

“What? It's funny.” She sniggered. “I was bored while you guys were in Hawaii so… besides, the few that _do_ find it add to the popularity.”

“He isn't kidding, it's trending way more than Medjed was during that situation.” Makoto added. “I would ask how but, I don't think we need to, considering Futaba is quite skilled with computers.”

“I’m not complaining, the only thing _I’m_ complaining about is Ren constantly screaming about what Akechi means by ‘cute barista’.” Morgana said, climbing up from the seat onto the counter. “Especially when I'm trying to sleep. And he gets at _me_ for telling him to sleep.”

“I don’t scream about it.” Ren argued, almost glaring at Morgana.

“But you didn't deny you do speak about it constantly though.” Yusuke pointed out.

“Don't you get started. If you do, no more free coffee.”

“My lips are sealed.”

 

* * *

 

_[Image of Goro taking a selfie with a cup of coffee. Haru and Makoto are in the background, both petting Morgana.]_

**Goro.Akechi** surprise surprise I am at  #leblanc  again! Still as amazing as ever! I apologise to my followers who followed me for other food places, I admit I may have become obsessed with Leblanc.

#food #foodblog #akechisfood #baristawasout #hangingoutwithafriendfromthearcade #accordingtoSojiro #whostheowner

**5.1k likes | 629 comments**

 

 **Pancakes.Vs.Bagels** OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT’S OKUMURA’S DAUGHTER

 **Gorororoboy69 replied to Pancakes.Vs.Bagels** I wonder why someone as high class as Okumura’s daughter goes to this cafe??

 **Legit.Phantom.Thief replied to Gorororoboy69** probably cause of the hot barista????

 **Aliababe** Leblanc??? Being a celebrity hangout??? It's more likely than you think #whereisleblanc #doesitevenexist? #;)))))

 **Catlovers_uwu** the cat returns! It looks so pleased about getting pet by Okumura and the other girl

 **Phantom.Thieves.Rule** owo what's Shujin’s student council president doing there??? Since when was she in Amamiya’s friend group??

 **Volleygrils replied to Phantom.Thieves.Rule** ikr?? I wasn't aware Nijima was friends with them? Let alone Okumura...

**View More Comments**

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Amamiya, may I ask a rather, well, strange I admit, question?”

“Aside from the fact you just did Honey, sure, go ahead.” Ren replied, leaning forwards slightly across the counter.

“May I possibly get a picture of you? It is for my food blog after all. It may help my fans realise where this cafe is, what with the hashtag of ‘where is leblanc’ trending, which I am well aware is Sakura’s doing.”

“If you wanted a selfie with the ‘cute barista’ earlier you just needed to ask.” Ren shrugged, leaning forwards slightly.

“Jeez you and Akechi are completely insufferable.” Morgana muttered, moving from his spot on the other side of the counter to onto the countertop. “I don't think I can take this anymore.”

“Shut it Morgana.” Ren hissed, making Akechi pause in his motion of opening his camera app.

“Your cat… is rather loud.” Goro noted, giving Morgana a curious look.

“Doesn't know when to be quiet.”

“Hey! Stop being so rude!”

“Shall we take the picture before the cat does anything? At this rate it's meowing will turn into actual words, what with how much it does it, and I don't think I could handle it if a cat started to talk.”

Ren nodded, Goro holding his phone up to capture both of them (and a disgusted Morgana) in the selfie, a somewhat accomplished smile on his face.

“There, your followers finally have a face to the ‘cute barista’.” Ren said, smiling to the latest customer that came in, turning to them to get their order.

“Yes that's true.” Goro responded, checking the photo to see whether it was decent or not.

_Wait._

“How do you know about the cute barista thing Amamiya?”

“I follow your blog Honey. I'm a _big_ fan.” Ren replied, turning back to face Goro briefly with a wink before returning to serve the customer.

_Shit._

 

```

 

_[Selfie of Goro and Ren in Leblanc, Ren’s flashing a peace sign in the background. Morgana is giving a disgusted look towards the pair.]_

**Goro.Akechi** I have come back to  #leblanc  and got a picture with the barista! Hopefully this can aid my followers to finding it ^^

.

Also I can never return to Leblanc due to embarrassment as the barista follows this blog and has been aware of me calling him the cute barista this whole time.

#food #foodblog #akechisfood #imadeamistake #whydiditellhimtofollowtheblog #??? #disastergay #henevereventoldmewhathisblognamewas #canyoubelieve

**5.6k likes | 792 comments**

 

 **Groombles** he succeeded in a photo!!!

 **Literal_Disaster** I have never seen a cat look so disgusted and/or offended. I love it

 **Mrsakechi** Akechi was NOT lying when he said the barista is cute *fans face*

 **Akechi.fan178 replied to Mrsakechi** totes agree! Now I NEED to get to  #leblanc  before Akechi manages to snag the barista as his bf  #whereisleblanc 

**Goroboy replied to Akechi.fan178** lbr they are totally already dating. I for one ship it  #akechixbarista #whereisleblanc #itscanonbitches

**View More Comments**

 

* * *

 

“This has been on my mind for a while but, why do you host several of your Phantom Thief meetings here in Leblanc? Aren't you worried about others over hearing?” Goro pondered up in Ren’s room, meeting having recently finished as they discussed Sae’s palace.

“We only really risk the public over-hearing when Ryuji is involved.” Morgana stated from his spot. “But then again, it’s surprising more people don't know considering Ryuji has been a member from the start.”

“Shut it you stupid cat!"

“I am not a cat!”

“But there are still patrons downstairs in Leblanc. Wouldn't they hear?”

“This cafe is never too busy, a lot of people struggle to find this place.” Haru added on, thinking to herself.

“That's true, and I'm positive I spotted Sojiro turning the volume up slightly on the tv downstairs.” Makoto agreed.

“I see, thank you for clearing up my concerns. I am also grateful for allowing a photo of us for my blog.” Goro thanked, holding his phone up before bowing his head slightly to show his thanks.

“You’re just feeding your fans but go off I guess.” Futaba muttered under her breath, though Goro didn't seem to have heard her.

He then checked his phone to see the time. “I apologise but I must be off to work. I look forward to our next meeting or when we next venture into Sae’s palace. I truly had a great time with you all. I also hope we can play another game of chess soon as well Amamiya.”

Goro waved as he headed down into the cafe, giving a thanks to Sojiro for the service before they distantly heard the door shut.

“He really is a pleasant boy.” Ren idly stated, starting to gather the plates and cups.

“Ren he is literally planning how he is going to betray us and probably kill you.” Makoto reminded.

“I know, but still.”

 

```

 

_[Selfie of Goro with the entire group of Phantom Thieves in Leblanc.]_

**Goro.Akechi** it was fun meeting up with new friends today at #leblanc ! It is much more entertaining having coffee when you have others to drink it with!

.

#food #foodblog #akechisfood #iamgladthattheyhaveincludedme

**5.8k likes | 489 comments**

 

 **MeMeBigGay** woah, look at that! Akechi has made friends!

 **Blue.Bi.Boi replied to MeMeBigGay** AND THEY’RE ALL HOT WTF???  #whereisleblanc 

**Ocean_Lesbean replied to Blue.Bi.Boy** maybe to find Leblanc you need to be a 10 :thinking:

 **Goro.Akechi** **replied to Ocean_Lesbean** I'm an 11 but go off I guess

 **Sweet.Memes replied to Goro.Akechi** screenshotted, printed, taped to my wall. Akechi _finally_ replies to a comment and it's this masterpiece

 **Aliababe** savage    #leblanc #whereisleblanc #goroakechi #;)))))

**View More Comments** ****

```

 

“Sakura, would you care to explain why I have become a ‘meme’ across various social media platforms for, and I quote, me saying ‘I’m an eleven but go off I guess’ in response to a follower’s comment?” Goro asked Futaba in Leblanc one day, the small meeting the Thieves had earlier completed for the day.

“I would not.”

“Sakura, did you hack my account?”

“I plead the fifth.”

“ _Sakura._ ”

 

```

 

_[Image of Goro and Ren playing chess over the counter in leblanc, though most of Ren’s body is covered by Morgana staring right at the camera, seeming to glare.]_

**Goro.Akechi** I GOT TO SPEAK WITH BAE AGAIN hhhhhhhhhh

.

#HEARTEYESMOTHERFUCKER #whileyouwerebeingheterosexual #istudiedthelaw #leblanc #food #foodblog #akechisfood #;)))))

**6.3k likes | 369 comments**

 

 **GoroStan** Akechi that's gay

 **Goro.Akechi replied to GoroStan** I'm gay

 **Goroboy69420** who tf even took this pic???

 **Popular_gay_shit replied to Goroboy69420** who cares we’ve been blessed

**View More Comments** ****

```

 

“Please stop this Sakura.”

“Never.”

 

```

**8:03pm**

**Group Chat: Phantom Thieves**

 

 **Joker:** fellas is it gay to give your detective crush one of the chess pieces from your chess set and say to only give it back when I win, inviting him to more (dates) games with me?

 **Skull:** uhhhh

 **Noir:** yes, I would think so

 **Panther:** Ren you absolute disaster

 **Crow:** Yes it's gay. I would know.

 **Joker:** S H I T I FORGOT YOU WERE HERE NOW _F U_ ** _C_** **_K_**

 **Queen:** #exposed

 **Oracle:** hahahahhaa gay

 **Oracle:** w a I T

 **Oracle:** IS THAT WHAT ME AND SOJIRO WALKED IN ON?!?!

 **Fox:** it seems illogical to give away one of the chess pieces. Don’t you require all the pieces to even play chess?

 

* * *

  


“Ok, so to be clear we can't let any of what we were speaking about slip around Akechi right?” Ryuji asked.

“Yes, we have to be careful that he doesn't catch wind of our plan.” Makoto responded.

“It’ll be pretty hard for Ryuji not to let it slip but I'm sure he’ll somehow manage.” Morgana said, somehow a cheeky look on his face.

“Oh shut it.”

A phone started ringing and Ann apologised, picking up her phone and answering it.

“Hello? Oh hey! Wait, is it really that time? Sorry, lost track of time when I was at a, uh, study session? I'll be there as soon as I can! Bye.”

“Who was that?” Haru asked, head tilted slightly.

“Um…”

“ _Ann._ ” Yusuke sighed.

“It might’ve been... Akechi?”

“ _Seriously_ ?! We were literally _just_ talking about how we can't trust him!” Morgana called out, frowning.

“I know that but he already said that he likes pancakes and it may have come up in conversation at one point that he hadn't had crepes at my favourite place so I _maybe_ invited him so he could try it out?”

“God dammit Ann.”

“When did you even give him your number?! Like outside of the chat IDs?!”

“What was I meant to do, say ‘nope i’m not giving you my number but I won't tell you why’? I know he’s planning our downfall and all but… we gotta treat him as if we don't know we’re onto him. Make him less suspicious?”

“For real?!”

“Sounds ok to me. Have fun Ann.” Ren said. “And-”

“Yeah yeah, I know, I'll wing woman for you.”

“Thanks Ann, you’re the best. Solidarity.”

Ann rolled her eyes before grabbing her bag and leaving the cafe.

“ _Dude_.”

“What? You’ve said it yourselves; I'm a chaotic, disaster bi.”

 

```

 

“Ah, thank you for inviting me Takamaki; I was touched when you asked me to join you.” Goro smiled, standing up from the bench as Ann approached. “I hope I haven't caused you any trouble-”

“No problem, I was more surprised you’ve never been in here before. Sorry again for being late, by the way.” Ann remarked, leading Goro, who waved her apology off, through the crowds into the crepe place, sitting down at an empty booth. “I know you’ve visited plenty of pancake places before.”

“And how would you know that?”

“Ren talks about you and your blog way too much for us _not_ to have checked it out.” Ann replied, handing Goro a menu. “So yeah, a few of us follow your blog. Or at least me, Ren, Makoto and Yusuke do. Don’t know about the others.”

“He talks about me? I wasn't aware that the leader even actually liked me that much. That's a pleasant surprise.”

Ann just gave him a disbelieving look. He literally saw Ren asking if it was gay to like Goro.

_Goddamn oblivious idiots._

Deciding to not say anything more on the subject, she looked through the large selection of crepes and pancakes.

 

```

 

“So… hypothetically if I were to like a person who, hypothetically of course, had somehow gotten themselves a criminal record but they’re still a nice enough person even if we should be rivals due to-” Goro started as the duo departed the place, stomachs full of delicious pancakes.

“Oh my god Akechi; you’re just as bad as Ren.”

“How so?”

“Both of you with your ‘hypothetically’ about each other.” Ann replied. “I don't get why you two don't just tell these things to each other? All I did to start date Shiho was say ‘hey I like you, let's go on a date sometime?’ And that was that… though Ren did third wheel that so maybe I should third wheel you guys back until it happens.”

“I didn't realise that this line of conversation aggravated you that much.”

“It's more cause Ren won't shut up about it.”

“I see…” Goro hummed. “Well, regardless, I had a surprising amount of fun today Takamaki, thanks again for inviting me. I truly appreciate it.”

“No problem, you seem like a guy who needs to get out more.”

“Well you wouldn't be wrong.” Goro laughed slightly, hoping she wouldn't know the reason for that was darker than she might realise.

“Speaking of getting out more; your wardrobe is awful. Sweater vests? Seriously? How you ever managed to make Ren like you as much as he does is a mystery so-”

“I like to think it's my charm-”

“-Shopping trip this weekend? I know some good places.”

“Well, if you’re asking, how could I say no?” Goro asked, a laugh escaping his mouth.

...What had Ann got herself into?

She wouldn't let the others find out about this, except maybe Ren. Solidarity and all that nonsense.

 

```

 

_[Selfie of Ann and Akechi in a crepe shop, both with several pancakes between them]_

**Goro.Akechi** tried out this crepe place that **@Kamoshita_Sucks** (her username is quite strange, I admit but I did have a laugh at it) recommended! It is very delicious, especially when hanging out with a new friend!

.

#food #foodblog #akechisfood #pancakes #shealsosupportsmyventureforthecutebarista #mainlyduetoannoyanceoverhisantics #wlw/mlmsolidarity

**4.6k likes | 572 Comments**

 

 **Hunkules** woahhhh when did Akechi and Takamaki get close enough to chill like this??? I’m jelly

 **deck_you** brotp, 10/10, peak wlw/mlm solidarity

 **Barikechi.Shipper** I'm super happy for Akechi! (Now he just needs to take the barista there for a date ;))  #akechixbarista  )

**View More Comments**

 

 

```

 

**4:38pm**

**Private Chat: Ann**

 

 **Ren:** sooooo………

 **Ann:** he uses hypothetically a lot, just like you

 **Ren:** uwu?

 **Ann:** and yes, about you, in the exact same way

 **Ann:** I'm almost bloody sure that you two are meant to be soulmates or something

 **Ann:** you’re both disasters sooooo  


* * *

 

 

_[Slightly blurry pic of a close up of Goro in an interview]_

**N.Shirogane** hey am I the only one that thinks Akechi looks really sad lately? Like any time he’s been seen in the past few days he looks sad as hell

.

#goroakechi #highschooldetective #detectiveprince #phantomthieves #doesanyonehaveanswers #???

 

**802 likes | 105 Comments**

 

 **Scooby_Gang** same, he hasn't been active on like any social media either. Wonder what happened?

 **Puzzle_Prof** maybe something with the  #phantomthieves  case he was working on? I mean, they managed to catch the leader but the leader just committed suicide right before he could fully bring him to justice maybe that's got him down.

 **Ace.Apollo replied to Puzzle_Prof** i mean i’d be upset if the case/person i was chasing after for long was just over like that with no proper closure and no justice served

 **Shuugiri** he also hasn't like posted anything recent from  #leblanc  , maybe his job is keeping him from going there now

 **Blues_Clues** he hasn't posted anything with his friends either… I'm worried about him **@Goro.Akechi** are you ok???

**View More Comments**

 

* * *

 

 

_[Selfie of Ren with Morgana peeking over his shoulder in Leblanc]_

**Goroboy** so uh,,, I'm the cute barista that Akechi was v.gay for (and i was v.gay for him)

.

in accordance with his dying wishes since we maxed our (relationship) friendship just before he died, he wanted me to tell y’all the address for  #leblanc 

.

Here you go: googlemaps.com/leblanc/Shibuya

#whereisleblanc #akechisfood #akechixbarista #yallthinkimjoking #butimnot #fuckshido #letsgetthattrending #ripakechi #ripmybaekechi

**5.6k likes | 328 comments**

 

 **Alluring** THE BARISTA!! HE REVEALS HIMSELF

 **Barikechi.Shipper** BARIKECHI IS CANON KING HE ADMITS HE LIKED AKECHI BACK HOLY SHIT GUYS  #akechixbarista #otp #canon

 **Goro_Boy28** HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET THE GOROBOY NAME I TRIED FOR SO LONG TO GET IT?????? THE FUCK????????

 **Legit.Phantom.Thief** HE POSTED THE ADDRESS LETS GO GO GO

 **Fergalicious** hey **@Goroboy** you’re joking about Akechi being dead right??? I know we haven’t heard from him in a while but…. You’re joking, right??????

...

 **Gay_Keysmash** it took us to an old building with the Phantom Thieves logo,,, no cafe,,,

_[Imaged attached is a graffiti image of the logo, covering a good majority of the wall.]_

**Unsalted.LettUCE** yo **@Goroboy** why???? Was this all a joke

 **Goroboy replied to Unsalted.LettUCE** you’ll never see it coming

 **Skull.Ryuji** **replied to Goroboy** eyyy #legitphantomthieves

 **Aliababe replied to Goroboy** im proud of you trolling them lmao

 **Fergalicious** op still hasn't answered my question about Akechi being dead?????????? op?????

**View More Comments**

 

```

 

“Hey Oracle?” Ren asked when they took a quick break as they ran through whatever hell Yaldobaoth created.

“Yes Joker?”

“In the event something happens to me after all this is over, I have one request for you.”

“What is it?”

“Get the hashtag ‘fuck Shido’ to trend. It won't do much in the long run but it’ll feel good so…”

“You didn't need to elaborate; I'm in.” Oracle grinned before her face fell. “Don't you dare do something stupid Joker.”

 

* * *

 

_[Massive group selfie of the Phantom Thieves in Leblanc, Ren in the centre. Most of the Thieves are hugging him in some way.]_

**Skull.Ryuji was at** **Leblanc**

 **Skull.Ryuji** I can't believe a year of Renren **@Goroboy** (i still hate that damn username) being here has already passed and he’s leaving us! His bros! Gonna miss him, but he better effing come back again.

.

#leblanc #fuckshido #buthimaccusingourboyforassultbroughthimhereso #hecausedhisowndownfall #lmao #phantomthieves #mancantbelievetheweredisbanding #officially #alsotokeeprenhappy #ripakechi #hewill(wont)bemissed 

**4.5k Likes |** **86 comments**

 

 **Makoto.Nijima** this is a very nice picture of all of us! I'm definitely going to keep this

 **Haruwu.Okumura** **replied to Makoto.Nijima** I agree! I can get us all matching photo frames and we can all have one!

 **Kamoshita_Sucks replied to Haruwu.Okumura** yes! We need to get **@Goroboy** ‘s address so we can mail the frame to him though!

 **Starving_Davinci replied to Haruwu.Okumura** I also agree, that's definitely a pleasant idea.

 **Aliababe replied to Starving_Davinci** Inari you’re only agreeing cause Haru is gonna pay for the frames

 **Goroboy replied to Haruwu.Okumura** Morgana says he likes the idea as well. And to also come visit us at some point, we’ll miss you guys

 **Skull.Ryuji replied to Goroboy** hell yeah we’re gonna visit, and u better do the same Renren

 **Constantly.Tired.101** not to stop this adorable comment string but **@Skull.Ryuji** left the location on

 **BigBangChallenge replied to Constantly.Tired.101** LEBLANCS ACTUAL LOCATION LETS GO!

 **Not.A.Robot replied to Constantly.Tired.101** HOLY SHIT YESSSSSSSS

 **Kamoshita_Sucks** …

 **Goroboy** hey **@Skull.Ryuji** Morgana says “goddammit Ryuji”

**View More Comments**

  


```

 

Ren was preparing to leave Leblanc for the final time, the small bag of his very few belongings slung over his shoulder as he entered the main area of the cafe, taking in his surroundings.

It really had been a crazy year. He didn’t expect getting a probation would end up like _this_ but… he wouldn’t change a thing. Well, maybe a couple small things.

As he turned around to look behind him in the shop, he noticed the chess set, still in the same place that he and Akechi had last left it. He smiled softly as he walked over there, gathering the pieces into the box to take it with him before pausing.

_The piece I gave to Akechi… its back. Maybe Akechi returned it before he… no…_

Ren picked up the piece, noting the cracks along it, a small dent in the surface and he couldn’t escape the hope that spread through him, slight grin on his face.

He slid the set into his bag, the damaged King going into his pocket.

He left Leblanc for the final time.

…

…

…

Goro watched Ren leave Leblanc from the alleyway he had tucked himself into quickly after returning the chess piece, glad that everything turned out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> well this was probably as much of a ride for you guys as it was for me writing this but lmao
> 
> hhhhh i fucking love persona 5/akechi/akeshu and i cant believe it took this long to write/post a fic for it. 
> 
> also i used to be 100% for Akira being his name but then Ryuji said Renren and i fucking died and ascended to heaven,,, ryuji you fucking angel i love you
> 
> also its likely that if we get more amazing content from the anime like we've gotten already (THEM PLAYING CHESS???? REN GIVING AKECHI A CHESS PIECE????? W O R K I N G T O G E T H E R ON CASES JDSHGDSKLKJ????)
> 
> HMU on tumblr [here!](https://hitinmiss.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Send me fic requests [here!](https://forms.gle/5pjv6EdsomWM9tCi7)
> 
> till next time y'all!


End file.
